transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Delta
'''Transformers: Delta '''is an 2018 cartoon animated Transformers TV series which serve as an replacement to Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) when its is over. Synopsis Characters Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime (Chris Patton): . He transforms into an semi-truck. *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): . He transforms into an heavy expanded mobility tactical truck. *Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan) (Troy Baker): An former Decepticon who sikc and tired of being Decepticon. He left them to become an autobot so he can redeem himself. As an Autobot, he is Starscream's rival when he was his former friend. He transforms into an jet. *Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke): The muscle and weapon specialist who is an mild-manned but very clumsy and an Wrecker. He transforms into an SWAT Assault Truck similar to he Transformers: Animated counterpart. *Jazz (Phil LaMarr): Orion Pax's best friend who turn into Optimus Prime. He also loves enjoys music, he is second-in-command of Team Prime He transforms into an sportscar. *Elita-One (Grey DeLisle): . She transforms into an car. *Bumblebee (Johnny Yong Bosch): . He transforms into an car. *Mirage (Dave Wittenberg): The loner and an skilled ninja autobot of Team Prime who can turn himself invisible. He transforms into an race car. *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): The inventor and Bulkhead's partner when he is an Wrecker. He transforms into an 2010s Ford Focus. *Ratchet (Jeffery Combs): The medic of Team Prime who is skilled martial artist. He transforms into an ambulance similar to his G1, Movie, Animated and Prime counterparts. Elite Guard *Safeguard (Autolander in Japan) (Scott Adsit): The leader of the Elite Guard. *Warpath (Jamieson Price): The second-in-commnad of the Elite Guard. Wreckers Dinobots *Grimlock (Gregg Berger): The leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into an mechanical silver, black, bronze and gold Tyrannosaurus-Rex similar to he G1, Animated, Movie, Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts. *Slug *Snarl *Swoop *Sludge Aerialbots Technobots Sparkabots Protectobots Triggerbots Monstersbots Maximals *Leobreaker (Dee Bandley Baker): *Tigatron (Dwight Schultz): *Rhinox (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Cheetor (Jason Spisak): *Rattrap (Tom Kenny): *Blackarachnia (Cree Summer): *Depth Charge (Jason David Frank): *Armordillo (Corey Feldman): Other Autobots Decepticons Main Decepticons *Megatron/Galvatron (Hugo Weaving as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): *Starscream (Steven Blum): *Thundercracker (Tom Kenny): *Skywarp (Sam Riegel): *Shockwave (David Solobov): *Over-Run (Chrix Cox): *Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): * *Knock Out (Daran Norris): *Blackout (Nolan North): *Sideways (John DiMaggio): *Lockdown (Tom Kane): *Barricade (James Horan): Stunticons Combaticons Constructicons Terrorcons Insecticons Seacons Predacons Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans Other Humans Episodes Season 1 #Pilot Pt. 1: #Pilot Pt. 2: #Pilot Pt. 3: #Pilot Pt. 4: #Pilot Pt. 5: #Pilot Pt. 6: #Pilot Pt. 7: #The Sum of His Pasts: # # # #Scrap Storm: #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 1: #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 #Our Most Darkest Hour Pt. 1 #Our Most Darkest Hour Pt. 2 #Our Most Darkest Hour Pt. 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Toyline TBA Crew Directors: David Hartman, Kentaro Mizuono, Jay Oliva, Shunji Oga, Irineo Maramba, Ben Jones, Yutaka Kagawa, Christopher Berkeley, Tetsuro Moronuki, Noboro Huruse, Yoshio Chatani, Kalvin Lee, Shigeharu Takahashi, Todd Waterman, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Vinton Heuck Writers: Adam Beechen, Joesph Kuhr, David Slack, Duane Capizzi, Marsha Griffin, Todd Casey, Rich Fogel, Marty Isenberg, Michael Ryan, Stevne Melching, Nicole Dubuc, Dean Stefan Voice Director: Jamie Thomason Animation Provided by: Atomic Cartons, Mook Animation, Ploygon Pictures, Vision Animation Channels *Cartoon Network (USA) *Cartoon Network (United Kingdom) *TV Tokyo (Japan) *Teletoon (Canda) *Canal J (France) *Cartoon Network (Latin America) *Redo Globo (Brazil) *ABC3 (Australia) *SET One (South Korea) *Super-RTL (Germany) *Cartoon Network (Philippines) Ratings *TV-Y7-FV (USA) *12 (United Kingdom) *TV-PG-12 (Japan) * Squeal Series An squeal series was announced roughly a couple days after the show's Season 3 finale, and its will begin to air on Spring 2022. Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction